doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jennifer Medel
|nacimiento = 4 de octubre de 1991 |ocupacion = Actriz Traductora Licenciada en administración de empresas |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 2014 2016 (debut formal) ( ) |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Tsuyu Asui - MHADH.ogg |pais = México}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Jenny Medel. Lillie anime.png|Lillie en Pokémon: Sol y Luna, su personaje más conocido. Chocola-girl.png|Freya en Sylvanian Families. SWNorikoJinnouchi.jpg|Noriko Jinnouchi en Guerra cibernética. Madre de Sesshomaru.png|La Madre de Sesshomaru en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final. Wendy ARofBMI.jpg|Wendy Nablesse en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. Tsuyu Asui pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|Tsuyu Asui en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. SWNanaJinnouchi.jpg|Nana Jinnouchi también en Guerra cibernética. Chihiro-hi-no-tori-84437.jpg|Chihiro en Phoenix. Piniko.jpg|Pinoko en Black Jack (redoblaje). Becky Thatcher Anime.png|Rebeca "Becky" Thatcher en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (redoblaje). Chica Madari B.jpg|Chica Madari B en Kakegurui. Sayo (KDLFDH-LBDU).jpg|Sayo en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. GraceVanDahl Gotham.png|Grace Van Dahl en Gotham. Gloria-1.jpg|Gloria en Fear the Walking Dead. Jennifer Medel es una actriz, traductora y adaptadora de doblaje mexicana. Información Ingreso al doblaje en el año 2014 de la mano de la fallecida actríz Vicky Burgoa, pero debido a que se encontraba dedicándose de lleno a sus estudios, no se adentro a esta profesión hasta el año 2016. Actualmente es conocida por ser la voz de Lillie en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Filmografía Series de TV *Justicia Final (2018) **Milena Sellers Phillips - Actriz (Patricia McPherson) (Ep.2) **Victoria Mcallister - Actriz (Melissa Taylor), Victoria Mcallister Adolescente - Actriz (Keira Kay) (Ep. 3) **Jordynn - Actriz (Amy Marron) y Vecina (Ep. 4) **Lillian Velez Barnes y Lillian Velez Barnes - Actriz (Ep. 6) *Chloe en Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos *Irina Goldman (Rinn Olson),Compañera de trabajo 1 y Oficial Mujer (ep 4) en Departamento de Homicidios *Sarah Michelle Gellar y Grupo (ep 3) en El libro de jugadas con David Meltzer * Grace Van Dahl (Melinda Clarke) en Gotham * Gloria (Lexi Johnson) en Fear the Walking Dead * Giselle (ep. 14) / Voces adicionales en El club de las cosas mágicas * Voces adicionales en MacGyver (2016) * Voces adicionales en Supergirl * Voces adicionales en Henry Danger * Voces adicionales en Jane la virgen * Voces adicionales en Exorcist * Voces adicionales en La esposa ejemplar * Voces adicionales en El mundo oculto de Sabrina *La búsqueda del diseñador estrella (2012-2013) **Rachel Kate (2012) **Cassidy (Temp. 7, Ep. 4)(2012) **Susan Feldman y Mujer 2 (Temp. 8, Ep. 1) (2013) **Vendedora 1 (Temp. 8, Ep. 6) (2013) **April Shute y Mujer 1 (Temp. 8, Ep. 7) (2013) *Dobles de Acción, Héroes - Tina Lack Anime * Lillie en Pokémon Sun & Moon * Freya en Sylvanian Families * Diosa de la primavera en La novia del mago antiguo * Wendy Nablesse en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor * Pinoko en Black Jack (redoblaje) * Madre de Sesshomaru en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final * Mamá de Shima (ep. 161), Niño espiritista #3 en Inuyasha * Chihiro en Phoenix * Chica 06 en Kakegurui * Rebeca "Becky" Thatcher en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Películas de anime * Noriko Jinnouchi / Nana Jinnouchi en Guerra cibernética * Tsuyu Asui en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes * Sayo en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato * Voces adicionales en La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! * Voces adicionales en Luces en el cielo Serie animadas *FrienZoo **Grata **Mamá Tigre **Koyomi **Niña (Ep. 1, 8, 12, 14, 17, 28 y 31) **Niña 1 (Ep. 28 y 39) **Niña 2 (Ep. 1 y 38) **Madre Niño 1 (Ep. 20) **Niña Cola de Caballo y Pacman (Ep. 40) Películas animadas * Elosumarin en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica Películas * Krystal (Elizabeth Morris) en Asesinos anónimos (2019) * Rosetta (Antonella Morea) en Io sono Gaetano (2016) * Seo-Yeon (Sun Woo-Sun) en Obsesión Letal (2014) * Voz Mujer y Gritos Niña en Amnesiac (2013) * Ronivon (André Nascimento) en El menor (2013) * Housekeeper (Barbara Braconi) en Solid State (2012) * Acólito (Dawid Drezek) en El bautizo (2010) * Voces adicionales en A mi altura (2019) Telenovelas y series brasileñas * Jéssica Teixeira Meloni (Marcella Rica) en Sombras del ayer Traducción y adaptación * Inuyasha (eps. 133-134, 147-148, 161-167) * Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final (eps. 8-26) * Black Jack (redoblaje) * Pokémon Sun & Moon (eps. 13- ) * La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! * A Korean Odyssey * Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica * My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes * Rilakkuma y Kaoru * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody * DARLING in the FRANXX * Asesinos anónimos * Levius * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje - Netflix) * Cagaster of an Insect Cage Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * Grupo Macías * IDF - Factory * Jarpa Studio * Koe Dubbing Masters México * New Art Dub (desde 2019) * Optimedia Bond México * SDI Media de México (desde 2018) * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sebastians * SIGE Produciendo * Sysdub * WG Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Traductoras Categoría:Adaptadoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA